roblox_racing_ultrafandomcom-20200214-history
2011 Joss JP1
}} 2011 Joss JP1 is a hypercar. Information From the Land Down Under, an Australian automaker is in the process of developing the country’s first supercar. Developed by Joss Development, the JP1 is a car that’s fast taking shape in time for its debut at the Australian International Motor Show in Melbourne from July 1 to July 10, 2011. The car that’s expected to appear at the event is a final prototype model, leading to the first production version that’s slated to enter the market later this year or possibly at the start of 2012. The evolution of this car is a long time in the making, having made its original debut with the first prototype model seven years ago in Melbourne. “We had an amazing reception for our JT1 prototype in Melbourne 2004, but building a car business is very involved,” explained JOSS Developments Technical Director, Matt Thomas. Over the past few years, the company has continued to work on all aspects surrounding their operations, including building investments, working with technical suppliers, and putting in place the right group of people that will see to the car’s success when it’s officially launched. Turns out, that time is fast approaching and Joss Developments is getting primed and ready to introduce to the world the first supercar to come from Australia. It may have taken a while, but so they say: "better late than never". UPDATE 06/28/11: Australian manufacturer Joss Developments Limited has released a new rendering of their highly anticipated JP1 supercar, together with the announcement that the car is finally ready to hit the stage at the Australian International Motor Show. Check out the rendering and notice that there’s a lot of new elements to the car, including the L-shaped headlight, that were different from previous photos released. Details of the Joss JP1 after the jump. Exterior and Interior Aesthetically speaking, the Joss JP1’s design doesn’t particularly stand out from the rest of its peers. Blame it on whatever factor you want, but it appears that the Oz are determined to make up for the car’s design by giving it palatable performance numbers. It’s not a bad idea considering tat a lot of of these cars are more adept at providing powerful engines than they do making them look spicy and sexy. On that note, the car’s design isn’t all that bad if you really look at it. It’s an acquired taste if anything, especially the butterfly-style doors that adds an element of uniqueness to the car’s overall look. The front end isn’t anything special, carrying with a design that resembles the McLaren F1, albeit a little simpler-looking than the British supercar. The rear end looks like one of those past-generation Ferraris except for the fact that the JP1’s design was done to make it more appropriate with the times, including the use of an ultra-light composite honeycomb sub-frame with touches of carbon fiber to make it as light as it can be at a weight of only 940 kg. As for the interior, the car’s prototype status means that there are probably still changes to be done to dress it up with some luxurious amenities. Whatever the design looks, expect it to be poshed to the nines to give the JP1’s supercar status some added credibility. Peformance The prototype version of the Joss JP1 is powered by a mid-mounted 6.8-liter all-aluminum V8 engine that produces 440 horsepower and 420 lb/ft of torque and mated to a five-speed manual transmission courtesy of Porsche. This powertrain results in performance times of a 0-62 mph time of three seconds and a quarter-mile time of 11.0 seconds with a top speed of 187 mph. That’s all fine, powerful, and wonderfully dandy, but the production version is expected to carry a different powertrain, one that features a V8 engine that spikes the output to well over 500 horsepower and mated to a six-speed manual transmission. This more powerful engine hits 0-62 mph in less than three seconds with a quarter-mile time of 11 seconds and an increased top speed of 211 mph. Drivetrain Prices ---- Category:Cars Category:Real Cars Category:Galaxite Cars Category:2010 Cars Category:2010-2019 Cars Category:21st Century Category:Car Templates Category:Over 200 MPH Category:500 To 599 HP Category:A Class Cars Category:S Class Cars Category:Superars Category:Coupe Category:21st Century Cars